


eight times michael loved luke

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Mutual Pining, Mutually Unrequited, So much angst, fluff is there somewhat, like oh my fucking God, michael dates a nice person named Kyle, more so at the end tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4743710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>originally supposed to be based on tear in my heart but</p>
<p>*playlist link should work now</p>
            </blockquote>





	eight times michael loved luke

**Author's Note:**

> so i made a [playlist](http://8tracks.com/zacefronspants/u-like-ur-best-friend) for this and it would be v helpful if you listened to the playlist, you do not have too!

**i.** **_the songs on the radio are okay, but my taste in music is your face_ **

Michael likes a lot of things, but he likes Luke the most. Michael likes how Luke scrunches his nose when he laughs at something Michael’s said and he likes how Luke’s hair goes flat in humid weather. Michael likes to run his fingers through the wax covered hair whenever Luke fixes it up just to irritate the younger boy and smirk when Luke whines at him to keep, “Running your fingers in my hair, s’nice,” so Michael will, but only because Luke’s soft and he likes that a lot.

Michael likes the gentle slope of Luke’s button nose and the smattering of freckles on his cheeks that become more visible when he blushes burgundy or when he gets a slight tan on his cheeks from mowing the lawns in his neighborhood. Michael likes the ways Luke’s fingers are calloused from the guitar and how they fit inside his own when Michael grabs his hand and squeezes it like a lifeline when they’re riding skateboards together. Sometimes, Michael will lean down and kiss Luke’s head in the hallways when he’s talking to Calum and grin when Luke blushes furiously.

Michael likes to write Luke small poems and leave them in his lockers. Michael likes to whisper things like, “You have stardust in your fingernails and I want them against my skin,” whenever Luke is passed out on his lap.

Michael likes Luke than most people, and it scares him.

(He’s terrified, actually.)                                       

**ii.** **_friends just sleep in another bed_ **

Michael’s never found it odd that he and Luke opt to share a bed whenever they stop at hotels or sometimes on the tour bus. Michael usually shrugs off the feeling that this _isn’t normal_ and pulls Luke against his chest because Luke is safe, Luke is _home away from home._

Michael tries not to think too hard about the soft kisses Luke will give him when they’ve been in their shared hotel room for too many days without the lights on, or how Luke will offer for them to take a shower together because it’s faster. Michael always finds himself with Luke’s nose pressed to his sternum after a show or after they’ve watched too many movies and Michael thinks that this is what home is. Michael will press soft kisses into Luke’s hair and pull him closer, trying not to think about how different it’ll be when they both wake up and pretend it didn’t happen.

Michael wonders if he should start sleeping in a different bed then Luke most nights.

(He doesn’t.)

**iii.** **_oh, we left it all unspoken, (oh) we buried it alive and now it’s screaming in my head_ **

Michael and Luke, somewhere down the road, both decided to stop sharing showers, kisses, and beds. Michael and Luke both pretend they didn’t both like it and that it was _weird,_ and Michael is okay with it, at first. Michael was fine with sleeping in too cold sheets and too big beds, he promises.

(He wasn’t.)

Michael starts to pull away because Luke started to distance himself from the band and Michael. It’s tearing Michael apart inside because he can still hear the hushed whispers of, “Mikey s’too cold, c’mere please,” and Michael’s a fucking mess.

Michael’s always been a mess, he supposes, but maybe it’s Luke’s fault.

(It wasn’t.)

Michael finds himself looking at the spaces between his fingers and wonders if the stars are still glowing inside or if they died out when he and Luke stopped sharing a bed and it makes him laugh because he’s so distraught over fucking bed sharing.

**iv.** **_you can’t have your cake and eat it too, i should have known_ **

When Michael starts to date a nice person named Kyle, Michael feels a little like the muddy water in the bottom of the river.

Kyle is lovely and likes to wear soft colors and skirts sometimes, and Michael really likes how cute Kyle is when they’re playing videogames and Kyle’s tongue is poking out past his lips. Kyle sometimes reminds Michael of Luke and then Michael’s chest feels funny.

Michael pretends he doesn’t see the look of hurt that crosses Luke’s face when he brings Kyle ‘round for games and movies, and he pretends he doesn’t feel guilty. Michael likes how Kyle smiles at him and how nice they are to him, but it’s not Luke and Michael feels like a shitty person.

When Michael breaks up with Kyle, he tells them that, “It’s not you, it’s me- It’s me because I’m in love with my best friend,” and Kyle just kisses Michael’s nose and tells him that they already know.

Michael goes to tell Luke he thinks they should date, only to be shocked when Luke’s grinning about a date he has on Friday.

(He’s not really that shocked, he thinks.)

**v.** **_i could make you happy, make your dreams come true, nothing that i wouldn’t do, go to the ends of the earth for you to make you feel my love_ **

Michael holds Luke’s hands from time to time whenever Luke looks like he’s going to face dive off the nearest tall building and whispers in his ears soft murmurs of, “You’ll do great!” and feels a face splitting grin on his face when Luke brushes his thumb over Michael’s knuckles. Michael starts to let Luke know he’s still there, just got a little lost on the way back to him in subtle ways; hand touches during concerts, little sticky notes on his water bottles, or the occasional snuggle.

Michael notices Luke’s not so withdrawn anymore and sometimes he’ll ask if he can share the bed with Michael because, “I don’t want to be alone Michael,” and Michael will lift the blanket up and nod him over, pressing a soft kiss to Luke’s temple. Michael tries to calm his heart when they’re cuddled up together, and he sometimes fantasizes Luke’s heart is beating just as fast.

(It’s not, he thinks.)

**vi.** **_every time you have to go, shut my eyes and you’ll know i’ll be lyin’ right by your side in barcelona_ **

It becomes a pattern again; Michael and Luke sharing beds, but the soft whispers and kisses don’t come back. Michael will pull Luke to his chest or vice versa and they will wake up and share quiet smiles and gentle caress until one or both have to leave. Its home again, Michael thinks one night when Luke has his head on the skin of Michael’s jean clad thigh.

(He doesn’t tell Luke he felt heavy without him.)

Michael’s eyes burn when Luke leaves to go do his solo things and Michael thought he was going to cry the first few times, but he slowly wrote it off as something that Luke caused him to do without even knowing it. Michael thinks it’s odd, really odd, but he never says anything for fear of Luke laughing at him. So Michael just squeezes his eyes closed when Luke shouts a soft, “Be back later Michael!” and waits for the feeling to pass.

(It never does, Michael notices while taking a shower.)

Michael waits for Luke by playing videogames and trying to make the suffocating feeling in his lungs disappear because Michael doesn’t _pine._

(He actually does.)

**vii.** **_eight hours on the top of a bus just to find out in the end i will never stop falling in love_ **

Michael realizes one day that He’s in love with Luke and it makes his fingers sweat. Michael’s in love with the way Luke’s eyes glaze over in excitement when they’re on stage and the way Luke’ll chew on his lip ring when he’s nervous and wants to say something. Michael likes the way Luke’s fingers brush his knee on accident when they’re lying in the grass and watching the stars. Michael loves Luke and it’s the most terrifying thing he’s ever experienced. Michael is terrified of being in love with Luke for many reasons, the most predominate being, Michael is sad a lot of the time and likes to sleep and Luke’s a ball of energy most days and never sleeps past noon on a good day.

Michael takes to watching Luke as subtly as he can during interviews, or on stage.

(Michael has no idea what subtly is.)

Michael gets drunk one night and ends up with his lips against Luke’s, muttering about how soft Luke’s lips are and how deeply in love with Michael is. Luke tucks him into bed and tells him to tell him again in the morning. Michael grabs Luke’s wrist and whispers, “Stay, stay with me tonight, s’too big and m’not ready to stop sharing a bed with you again,” and Luke kisses Michael’s forehead and gets in next to him because, “I’m not either Mikey,”

(He kisses Luke the next morning and Luke kisses back.)

**viii.** **_and here we are in heaven, for you are mine at last_ **

Michael and Luke slowly became MichaelandLuke, and it drove people insane because all they did was kiss each other and pine after the other when they left the room. Michael kisses Luke with such ferocity that it leaves Luke breathless and red faced most days, and Michael still holds Like’s hand like it’s a life line. Luke is Michael’s lifeline and Michael is Luke’s universe.

(They’re idiots, they both understand one day.)

Luke will tell Michael every day that he loves him and Michael will leave small notes in Luke’s luggage, and they will both whisper it to each other when the lights are off and their aren’t any nosy spectators. Michael will kiss Luke’s nose and bury his face into Luke’s neck, the words, “You’re mine,” heavy on his lips as sleep takes over and Luke will just grin and tell him, “Always Mikey,”

(They don’t tell anyone for the first few months.)


End file.
